


My Struggle IV Post Ep

by Lyndsaybones



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsaybones/pseuds/Lyndsaybones





	My Struggle IV Post Ep

He never would have thought it would end like this. 

He takes her home.

He doesn’t know what else to do.

Skinner, alive but critical, mumbled apologies as he was loaded into the ambulance. Monica’s body still sat in the mangled car, the hands that delivered William clinging to the steering wheel. His father and his son, in the water somewhere, lost. And he, an orphaned son, a childless father left on dry land and just as lost.

Scully sniffles quietly from the passenger’s seat as they sit in the idling car. Their little house looms like a grey cloud. He feels like he should carry her. He knows she would never let him.

She is oddly peaceful considering all they’ve been through. He remembers thinking the same thing as he told her that a supposedly dead Jackson’s DNA matched hers. The realization falls over him and he feels a sudden sense of calm. 

“You can feel him, can’t you? He’s alive.”

“I just want him to be okay,” she chokes. “To be happy.”

“Do you really believe what Skinner said, that he isn’t mine?” he asks, more than a little hurt. 

“I don’t know...I think I was trying rationalize letting him go...again,” she says, tears streaming. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She grasps for his hand, clutches it between her palms. “I just, I love you both so much.”

Sobs swallow the last of her words and she covers her face.There is a console between them, but he reaches anyway, pulling her against him. 

“Scully, listen. The questions were always there. Always,” he says as he kisses the part in her hair. “But you asked me to be the father of your child and I said ‘yes.’ So regardless of how he got here, of whether what Skinner told you is true or not, he’s mine.”

“He is,” she says, her voice breathy and tear soaked. “I know he is.”

“And someday,” he says, combing his fingertips through her hair. “We’ll see him again.”

She nods, pulling away and looking down simultaneously. 

“What’re we gonna do?” she asks. 

A little smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, he can’t help it. He reaches and presses his palm to her abdomen. “Be the oldest parents on the playground.”

She laughs, thank god and nods in assent. 

They go inside and he follows her up the stairs, awestruck. His son is alive. They are together. 

If anyone told him 25 years ago that he’d go from shaking her hand to sharing her bed, fathering her child...children, he never would have believed it. He never thought it would end like this.


End file.
